The invention relates to a device for conveying and separating folded printed products which are supplied on a conveyor device in a scale-shaped flow, wherein at least two printed products are laterally offset in respect to each other, wherein a conveying member is disposed on each side of the scale-shaped flow and wherein these conveying members move away from each other and pull the printed products apart.
A device of this species is known from CH-A-634 530. It has two parallel conveying members embodied as chains, which have clamping rollers for grasping the edges of the printed products. To pull the printed products, which are folded inside each other, apart, the chains are guided away from each other in rails. A similar device is known from DE-A-24 17 614. Here, movable grippers are provided for grasping and pulling apart the printed products folded inside each other. Both devices are respectively set for a defined width of the scale-shaped flow. Conversion to another width would be very expensive.